Pet carriers allow pet owners to travel with their pets without fear of the pets escaping and hurting themselves. In automobiles, the pet carrier insures that the pet will not escape through an open door or window, or interfere with driving. During air travel, they insure that the pet stays safely in one place during the trip.
Pet houses give the pet a safe place to rest. Dogs in particular find comfort in the cave-like comfort of a pet house.
Known pet carriers have several drawbacks. The corners and edges of such open mesh steel carriers are just the cut-ends of the steel. These sharp edges cut and scrape people, automobile upholstery, clothing, the pet being carried, and anything else they catch. Further, especially for larger animals, the size of the pet carrier is enormous, which makes moving the carriers difficult, and almost impossible if the pet is inside the carrier. Finally, most pet carriers have only one door, which provides challenges to the pet owner if the pet is uncooperative or if something blocks one of the doors.